


Naive Idol

by LadyDarling



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Child Abuse, Extremely Underage, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of Child Murder, Mentions of Necrophilia, Mildly Dubious Consent, Self-Defense, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarling/pseuds/LadyDarling
Summary: Sora is a 5 year old idol. One day he receives a fan letter that puts his life in grave danger.





	1. Game

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ: 
> 
> Sora is 5, Terra is 21-22, so if you do not wish to read this you do not have to by any means. Thank you for dropping by and to all of you who read past this point that you for the support.

Fluorescent lights lit up a single stage, the crowd rampages in cheers and screams as a young brunette boy steps on the stage. The boy smiled and waved at the crowd, grabbing a mic and beginning to sing and dance across the stage. At the end of his performance he blew kisses to the ravaging crowd then jogged off the stage. 

 

“How was that?” The boy's eyes were sparkling, droplets of sweat running down his cute face. His manager ruffled his hair making the boy giggle. Bowing to the man, the brunette haired boy walked to his dressing room, shutting the door behind him. He sat at his vanity, picking up a few pieces of fan mail. He gave them a quick read, they made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. 

 

Setting them off to the side he began removing the makeup and accessories from his body. “Sora, got some more fan mail for you.” A young woman opened his door, walking in with a bag of letters, presents and other gifts. The boy gasped, “All of this for me? Thank you so much! I'll look at it right now!” The woman smiled, rubbing the boy's head, “Don't over do it though. Make sure to rest up afterwards okay?” He smiled, “I will, I promise Aqua!” 

 

Aqua kissed the boy on the head, walking out of the room. Sora took the bag, tugging it towards his bed. He sat down, “Let's see what this one says!” He opened a letter and read aloud, 

 

_ “Hey Sora I'm one of your biggest fans! I never thought that a five year old could be so hot! Uh sorry if that sounded weird but uh listen I'd love to hear your voice not like your singing voice but like your voice, voice, would you like to call me? Here's my number! Oh and I left a gift for you, I hope you get it! _

 

_ Love, Your Biggest Fan.” _

 

Sora blinked, “They left me a gift? Hmm let's see…” The boy rummage through the bag until he came across a box with the same handwriting as the letter. “Think this is it!” He tore the decorative wrapping from the gift, leaving it's brown cardboard exposed. He was a little scared but found the courage to open the lid. 

 

Inside was a single video camera, a cable, and a tan coloured sex toy. The boy blinked, taking the phallic object from the box, “What is this? Why would someone send something so weird?” He put the sex toy back in the box and took out the camera, there was a note attached to it. “Hm?” He took it off, unfolding it. It read:

 

_ “Hello again Sora. If you're reading this you've made me the happiest man alive. I want you to do a few things for me. First off: are the doors locked? Are the windows shut? Make sure they are before you continue okay?” _

 

Sora sat the note aside, hopping off the bed to lock the doors and shut the windows just as the note instructed. “Okay, all done.” He went back to sit on the bed, picking up the note again, “What's next note person?” He read on:

 

“ _ Did you do as I instructed? Good boy. Now that camera I want you to set it up so that it's facing you and only you okay? Put it on a desk, something stable and flat then turn it on. I need to see you, all of you, only you my beautiful idol.”  _

 

Sora nodded to the note as if it were talking to him. He looked around the room, “What could I use...Ah!” He took the chair from the vanity, setting it in front of him. “Needs to be higher…”  He took a few books and magazines, stacking them in the chair until they were leveled with his bed. He took the camera and sat it on top of the stack then turned it on. He sat back on the bed going back to the note:

 

_ “You're doing so good Sora. I'm so happy. Do you like making people happy?” _

 

“I love making people happy!” He smiled as he responded to the note. It continued:

 

_ “I know you do Sora. Now what would make me super happy is if you took your clothes off and make sure you do it in front of the camera alright?”  _

 

The boy looked up from the note, staring at the camera. He nodded to it, taking off shoes first, then his shirt then shorts. He sat cross legged on the bed and went back to the note. 

 

_ “God you're gorgeous Sora. Now do me a big favor. You see that toy inside the box? Take it out and put it in your mouth. It's a strange request but imagine it's a nice juicy ice pop and suck it as if it were one. Please do that for me Sora. It'd make me so happy. Suck it for about a minute Sora.” _

 

“Hmm...I do like ice pops...Okay! I'll do it, as long as it makes you happy!” He took the toy out of the box. It was heavy. He put the note aside, “One minute, got it.” He took the rubbery head of the dildo in his small mouth, sucking on it like the note instructed. It made him hungry, he wanted ice pops now, their sweet yet salty taste made his mouth water. 

 

His small tongue danced around the head of the toy, he closed his eyes and thought about the delicious icy treat that he now craved. He sucked harder and harder on the rubber penis until he finally pulled away from it, panting. 

 

“I think...that was a minute…” He put the toy to the side then picked the note back up. 

 

_ “Sora your mouth is so good, I want it around my dick so bad. I can't help but think about you sucking me off right now and I cum all over that docile little face of yours. I'm sorry Sora, I didn't mean to get so vulgar. I want you to play with the toy again Sora, I'll walk you through it. First, pick it up.”  _

 

Sora picked the toy up. 

 

_ “Next, spit on it as much as you can.”  _

 

Sora tilted his head, “Ookay.” He conjured up as much saliva as he could, then spit on the rubber toy just as instructed. 

 

_ “Lastly, I need you to put it in your butt Sora. It's going to hurt a little but you'll like it after a while. Make sure you're in front of the camera when you do it Sora. Don't take it out until white stuff comes out of your penis okay?”  _

 

“Put it...in my butt? Um…” Sora reread the last bit a couple of times before finally nodding. He sat the note down then removed his underwear, tossing it to the side. He sat on his knees, angling the toy underneath him with his anus. Slowly he lowered him on the toy, it pierced inside him and pain shot through his body. He whimpered and whined, “H-Hurts.!.” He began moving his hips, he couldn't understand why it hurt so much yet felt good. 

 

Sora moaned, rocking his hips against the toy. He was starting to feel good, the pain was slowly subsiding. He panted and moaned, he felt strange, he felt like he was going to burst. He moved his hips faster, his little penis twitched then finally released small strings of prepubescent semen on the bedding. Sora collapsed on his side, panting and breathless. 

 

It took him a minute to recover from his high. He slowly removed the head of the toy from his small anus, whining, he slowly sat back up. He picked up the note, finding where he last left off then picked back up:

 

_ “Sora you're so amazing. I love you so much. Now take that cable inside the box. I'm sure you own a computer don't you? Hook the camera up to the computer then download the footage. After that contact this number.”  _

 

The letter ended. Sora took the cable from the box. He stepped off the bed, a little wobbly at first but he eventually made his way to his vanity, pulling open the drawer to receive his laptop. He walked back to the bed, grabbed the camera and sat back down. He examined the camera, shoving the cable into every slot until it finally went into one. He turned on his laptop and did the same.

 

The computer asked if he wanted to download the footage from the camera. Naively he chose yes. After a few seconds the computer told him the footage was downloaded. Sora grabbed the note, “Contact this number,” he mumbled. He picked up his cell phone and dialed the number on the paper. He held it to his ear.

 

It rang once. “Hello Sora.” Came a man's voice. “Hi.” “Did you do everything I told you?” The boy nodded, “Yeap followed the whole note.” The man chuckled, “Good boy. Now send that video to me at this email address. I'll stay on the phone with you.” 

 

Just then his phone buzzed against his ear. He pulled it away and looked at the text. He typed in into a mailing app on the laptop. He attached the video and hit send. 

 

“Um I think I did it.” “Good boy. Do you mind if I watch it right now?” Sora nodded, “I don't mind.” The man smiled. Sora heard tapping and clicking then silence. He looked around the room, he felt awkward, he never did fan calls before. His manager never told him not to do it but still he could have warned him that it'd be awkward, especially just sitting in silence! 

 

He brought his attention back to the phone call when the man moaned. Sora blinked, “Are you okay?” The man panted, “Sora, say my name, call me Terra..” He tilted his head, “Um...okay Terra.” “Again,” he groaned. “Terra?” The man groaned again, “I love you Sora, so much, fuck I love you…” Sora smiled, “I love you too! I never had a fan wanna play games and talk to me before! I'm having a lot of fun too! Thank you Terra!” 

 

Terra breathed heavily into the phone, smiling, “Sora I need to see you in person. Is there any way you could come to me? It'll be like a meet up, it'll be so much fun.” “Sure! Umm...how about next week--” “Tonight. Will you be ready in fifteen minutes?” 

 

“Umm...I guess I could do it tonight…” Terra smiled, “I'll see you then.” He hung up. Sora stared at his phone, “What the heck is going on…?” 

 

Sora tucked the camera and toy back into the box, sliding it under his bed. Quickly he washed up, threw on a plain tee shirt and some shorts and put on some perfume. He opened the door, looking around to make sure that no one was around. He snuck out the back exit, making sure to stay out of sight while he awaited for his ride. 

 

It didn't take long for a black vehicle with tinted windows to pull up. Sora walked up to it, he heard the door unlock and he got into the passenger seat. In the driver's seat was a handsome, much older man with brunette hair and sapphire blue eyes. He smiled at the boy, “I'm sorry I couldn't wait any longer. I really wanted to see you Sora.”

 

The boy returned the smile, “It's okay! I get super excited too! Especially when I really really wanna see something!” The man chuckled and began to drive. Sora put his seat belt on and kicked his feet, “What's your name?” “Oh sorry, I'm Terra.” “Hi Terra!” Sora smiled brightly. Terra watched the road, “Tell me about yourself Sora.” “Aren't you my biggest fan? Aren't you already supposed to know everything about me?” Sora teased, poking the man's arm. 

 

Terra chuckled, “That's true but I only know idol Sora, I don't know non-idol Sora.” Sora oh’d as if he understood. The boy started rambling about where he grew up, his likes and dislikes, his favourite games, colours, and other childish things the man truly didn't care about. “Wow, how interesting,” he lied. Sora smiled and rambled on, “Oh! I had a best friend too! His name was Riku!”

 

Terra’s hands tightened around the steering wheel. “Is that so?” “Mhm! He was a super good idol too! I dunno what happened to him though...My manager says that he went to America for a concert but that was forever ago…” Sora sadly looked out the window, “I hope he's okay…” Terra put a hand on the boy's thigh, causing him to look at the man who gave him a warm smile. 

 

“I'm sure Riku is fine. He'll turn up one day.” Sora put a hand on top of the larger one, smiling, “I hope so.”

 

* * *

 

The ride didn't take long. Terra had pulled into a driveway and got out, opening the door for the young idol. The boy thanked him as he got out. He looked at the almost mansion sized house, “Wow…” Terra chuckled and walked to the door, opening it and allowing Sora access first. The boy looked around in awe, not realizing the danger he was getting himself into. Terra locked the door behind him, walking up behind the boy.

 

He kneeled down and placed a gentle hand on the child's shoulder, “Sora,” the boy looked at him, “Yes?” Terra placed a soft kiss on the boy's cheek. Sora smiled at the harmless gesture. Terra protectively squeezed his shoulder, leaning into his ear, “I have a surprise for you.” Sora gasped, “Oh what is it? What is it,” asking eagerly. Terra pulled away and stood, smiling down at the boy, “It's in our bedroom. Come on, I'll show you.” He held out a hand which Sora took.

 

Terra led the boy up a spiral staircase then into a fancy bedroom. He pointed to the bed, “There. Go look at it.” Sora released the man's hand and jogged over to the bed. There was a frilly collar with a bell and pair of frilly knee high socks. Sora blinked, confused, “Umm...is this it?” Terra smiled and nodded, “Put it on, please.” Sora nodded, picking up the collar and examining it, it was kind of cute and he liked cute things. 

 

Sora put the collar on then sat on the bed and removed his shoes. He slid the socks on then stood and looked at the man, “Done.” Terra frowned, “Take off everything except the socks and collar.” “B-But why?” The man approached the boy, squatting down to stare into his pretty blue eyes, “Don't you want to make your biggest fan happy Sora? Don't you?” Sora hesitated, “I...I do...but…,” he saw the sadness in the man's face. He didn't want to let him down, he'd do it! He began to remove his top and bottom. 

 

When the man smiled, Sora felt his heart flutter. He avoided eye contact as much as possible, he was so embarrassed to be almost completely naked in front of someone, even if they were a fan. Terra hooked a finger around the boy's underwear, “These have to go too Sora.” Sora couldn't protest in time, Terra stripped the underwear off of him and shoved him back on the bed. “T-Terra!” 

 

The man silenced the boy with a kiss. Sora whined at the roughness of the interaction. Terra broke the kiss panting, staring down at the boy with ravaging eyes, “Sora don't you want to make me happy? You love making people happy don't you?” Sora averted his eyes, “Well...um...y-yeah I do…” Terra smiled, “Good boy. Now I'm going to make you feel real good okay?” Sora just nodded. 

 

Terra freed himself from the binding of his pants, letting his stiff cock spring free. Sora stared shocked at the large organ, it made him remember the toy that was sent to him. Terra positioned himself at the boy's entrance and without warning thrusted into him. Sora’a eyes widened as a strangled moan escaped his lips. 

 

It hurt. Terra placed his hand over the boy's mouth to silence him as his thrusts quickened.

 

Sora whined behind the hand, warm tears began to sting at the corners of his eyes. He felt weird. He didn’t understand. It was a good feeling but it also hurt really bad. He felt something inside of him was leaking out. Was he dying? Sora moaned and mewled louder as Terra roughly abused his most sensitive area. Unconsciously he wrapped his legs around the man's waist, encouraging him to abuse his body further. 

 

_ “What's going on?! My voice...my voice is coming out all weird! I like it....I like it but it hurts, it hurts, it hurts.!.”  _

 

Terra groaned as he felt the younger boy's walls tighten around his swelling organ. He removed his hand from the boy's mouth, gripping his hips and thrusting into Sora’s little body furiously. Sora couldn't contain himself and moaned out in both pleasure and pain.

 

Not moments passed until Sora felt something warm inside his ass. Terra’s warm seed coax his insides and filled him fully. Whining at the amazing sensation, Sora released soon after, little strings coming from his small cock. 

 

Terra collapsed on top of the boy, sweating and panting heavily. Sora whined under the bigger man, “T-Terra...y-you’re heavy.!.” Terra ignored the child's whining, instead pulling him closer and holding him to his chest. Sora whined more, trying to get from under the bigger body. His efforts were useless and only when he stopped struggling was when Terra rolled off of the boy. 

 

Sora gasped in as much air as he could. He was tired and confused. He didn't get it, what was going on? He stared up at the white ceiling trying to piece together what was going on. Eventually he got tired of thinking, he just wanted to go to sleep. His eyes fluttered shut slowly, the last thing he saw was a hand cover his eyes then everything went black. 

  
  



	2. End

Sun beamed through the curtains, waking the young idol from his slumber. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He looked to the empty spot next to him, Terra must already be up. He tossed the sheets off his body and went to stand, immediately collapsing from the pain shooting through his body. He dug his nails into the carpeted floor, he was in immense pain, he couldn't feel his legs. His first thought was to scream for Terra but his gut told him not to. 

 

He grabbed onto the nearby nightstand, pulling himself into a standing position. The pain was even greater, he flopped on the bed, unable to go anywhere else. The bedroom door open and in walked Terra with a tray of food. “Good morning Sora,” he smiled. The boy gave a smile, “Morning.” Terra sat on the bed next to the boy, “Are you sore? Do you want me to feed you?” 

 

Sora shook his head, attempting to sit up, “I don't need to be fed...but I am hurting…” Terra took something from his pocket and dropped it in the glass of juice, “Drink this, it'll null the pain.” Sora took the glass, bringing it to his lips to take a sip. He could taste the medicine and grimaced at the thought but continued to drink anyway. 

 

Once he finished he gave the glass back to Terra and laid down, “I have a performance today. I have to get better before then.” Terra frowned, setting the tray on the nightstand. “Actually Sora, your performance was cancelled. You get to spend the entire day here with me. Aren't you happy?” 

 

“Not really,” said the boy sadly. “I was really waiting for this day…” Terra stood from the bed, “I see.” The man left the room, shutting the door behind him. Sora laid there, his body ached, his head hurt, and his concert had been cancelled. The boy felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes, he sniffled and rubbed his eyes.  _ “I don't want to be here anymore...I want to go back to everyone...I want to see Riku…”  _

 

He rubbed the tears from his eyes and pushed himself off the bed. He didn't want to be here anymore. He desperately drags himself to the bedroom door, he held onto the doorknob, getting some of the weight off his legs. The boy didn't see any of his clothes laying around, Terra must've taken them. He scrambled over to a dresser, pulling it open and grabbing the first thing he saw. 

 

Sora pulled the simple shirt over his head, it was just long enough to cover his privates. He went to close the drawer then something caught his eye, a brightly coloured friendship bracelet. He took it out and held it in his hands, “Riku and I use to make these kinds of bracelets…,” he smiled, “I hope Riku still has it.” He tucked the fine knitted bracelet in his socks and went out of the room. 

 

Quietly, the boy shut the door behind. Looking around to make sure the coast was clear. The boy walked down the hall then down the stairs, the bell around his neck jiggled with every step he took. He tried to silence it by holding it while he went down the steps but by that time he had already alerted his kidnapper. Terra waited for him at the bottom of the stairs,

 

“Sora? Where are you going?” The boy froze, “Oh um…” The man smiled at his attire, “You look adorable. You should wear more of my clothes.” Sora looked away from him. “I wanna leave,” came the boy shakily. Terra rose an eyebrow, “Leave? So soon?” He approached the boy, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder he said, “I'll never let you leave.” 

 

Sora shook his head, pulling away from him, “Why not? I just want to leave! You're scaring me…” Terra knelt down and sighed, “Sora, I care about you so much. Aren't you still sore? Don't you want to rest?” “No! I want to leave!” The man shook his head, “You're all so  defiant.” He wrapped a tight hand around the boy's arm, pulling him back up the stairs. Sora struggled against his captor, “Let go! Let me go!” 

 

Terra tossed the boy into an office, locking the door from the outside. Sora pounded his tiny fists on the door, “Let me out!” “I will,” he started calmly, “only when you start behaving.” Sora heard the man walk away from the door, he slid to his knees and sobbed, “Everyone...what do I do..?” 

 

_ “C’mon Sora, you can't give up just yet.”   _ He could hear his best friend tease. “You're right…” The boy stood, wiping the tears from his eyes and looking around the room. “I gotta get out…” There were several bookshelves and a desk in the room. He approached it and began snooping through the papers on the desk. His eyes scanned the paper, he came upon a group of names with pictures, “Kairi...Riku...Ienzo…” 

 

The pictures were marked with a red X, all three of them being former idols that ended up going missing. He came across his name and picture, it was circled with the word  _ “collection” _ written next to it. He put the papers aside and continued to look, opening drawers and going through documents with words his childish mind couldn't comprehend. 

 

Why was his friends name here? What was he in a collection for? How did this bracelet end up here? He didn't have any answers, until he pulled a heavy vanilla folder from one of the drawers, “What is this?” He sat it on the desk and crawled into the black rolly chair. He noticed dried white stains on the chair but thought nothing of them. He opened the folder and the very first thing he saw was a picture of a young red headed girl. 

 

“This is Kairi…” Kairi had been competition for Sora when he first began his idol career but instead of trying to outsell her he became good friends with her. He didn't see her again after a while, everyone told him that she had retired from the spotlight and wanted to live a normal life. At the time, Sora was happy, but now he's not so sure. 

 

He looked through the pictures, all mostly innocent but then there were some that were just the opposite. The girl was lying naked on a bed, she looked incredibly ashamed. Another photo she had her legs spread, Sora quickly flipped it face down so he wouldn't see it. The pictures got more and more sinister, but the final one took the cake. The girl's eyes were wide, as if she'd just seen a ghost, they were filled with fear yet empty. Her lifeless naked body was strug up to what looks to be a ceiling by the rope around her neck. 

 

Sora tightly shut his eyes, flipping the photo over and pushing it away. “Why...why is Kairi like that…?” Something edged him to keep going, he slowly opened his eyes and with a shaky hand he pulled the next photo. A young boy with bangs covering his eye, Ienzo. Sora had met him once at an interview, he really liked him. The boy was shy at first but ended up opening up to Sora. He gave him his number, but the boy never texted or called him and he didn't know why.

 

The pictures were much like Kairi’s, Ienzo was in compromising positions which Sora didn't feel comfortable looking at. The last picture of Ienzo showed him being held under water by the neck, he looked much more at peace than Kairi did. He moved to the last section of the folder, his eyes widened, “Riku…” He noticed that Riku wore a brightly coloured friendship bracelet and the same frilly collar Terra gave him as a “gift”.

 

Sora felt a lump in his throat as he flipped through the photographs, he didn't like seeing all his friends in weird positions like this, they didn't look happy. The last picture of Riku had splotches of the same white dried substance that was on the chair. Sora could still see the picture clear as day, a man's hand was wrapped tightly around his throat.  Riku’s eyes were bulged, empty, Sora felt sick. He wanted to vomit who would do this to his friends? Why would they do this? 

 

Sora sat back in the chair, his brain was hurting, his heart was hurting, everyone lied to him, his friends weren't happy, they weren't okay. They were being hurt and he couldn't help them. He pulled at his hair, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to leave but he couldn't. His friends had been hurt here, he wanted to ease their hurt. He took the bracelet from his sock and tied it around his wrist. He searched the desk for any kind of weapon, he came upon a pen. Sora tucked it in his sock then got up from the chair and walked over to the many bookshelves. He began throwing things against the walls and floors in an attempt to attract the man.

 

It worked, the door flew open to reveal a displeasured Terra. Sora frowned, “Where are my friends?!” Terra glanced over at the desk to see the file he cherished dearly. He lowly chuckled, “Oh you naive little child, isn't it obvious where they are? They're dead.” Sora fought back tears, “I don't believe you! My friends are here! Tell me where they are!” Terra chuckled more and approached the boy, “Your naivety and ignorance is what I love the most about you Sora.” “Shut up!”

 

Sora pulled the pen from his sock and stabbed the man in the knee. He wailed in pain, Sora quickly ran past him and down the stairs. “You little slut!!” Sora heard the man scream. The boy ran to the front door and fumbled with the locks. Terra came tumbling down the staircase. Sora gasped and ran towards the kitchen. Terra stood to his feet, laughing maniacally,  “You're so much like him! You know Sora, Riku wore that same collar ya know!” 

 

The boy quickly rummaged through the kitchen drawers, he found a knife, taking it from the drawer he held it tightly. He crawled under the kitchen table, covering his mouth and nose to avoid making sound. Terra entered the kitchen, “Oh Sora,” he cooed, “come out and I'll let you see Riku again.” Sora felt a tug at his heart,  _ “Riku? No...no no no he's lying!”  _

 

Terra circled the kitchen, he noticed the open drawers and smirked, “Hey Sora, you wanna know how Riku died?” The boy's face was wet with tears, he held his hands tighter against his mouth. He didn't want to hear it, he didn't want to hear how much this creep hurt his dearest friend. But Terra continued anyway,

 

“He dressed up in those cute little knee high socks, and that adorable collar. But he didn't seem happy, he didn't want to be with me. Said he'd be happier if he were dead. So I granted his wish. I strangled the life out of that petite little body, yet even in death he was gorgeous. I had to fuck him, I couldn't help myself and it was amazing. Everytime I think about Riku, hell even when I say his name my dick gets hard! I jerked off weeks after his murder, he was just so damn attractive!” The man laughed wildly. 

 

Sora was shaking, shushed sobs escaped from his mouth, “No...Riku…! Riku..!” Terra approached the table, kneeling down, “Found you.” Sora couldn't move, he kept sobbing, thinking about all the pain his friends had endured. Terra shushed the boy, crawling under the table and cupping his cheek, “Don't cry my sweet.” Terra touched his forehead to Sora’s, smiling widely, “You'll be able to see Riku very soon!” “No!” 

 

Sora stabbed the knife in the side of the man's neck. Terra froze, eyes shifting to look at the hilt of the knife then back to Sora. Within seconds the man fell over, bleeding out on the polished wooden floors. Sora quickly scrambled from under the table, running to the front door. He didn't look back, the sweet smell of freshly cut grass greeted his nose as the sun kissed his skin. He run to a passer-by who immediately recognized the youth and called the authorities. 

 

It didn't take long for the police to show up followed by Sora’s crewmembers. “Sora!!” Aqua ran to the boy, picking him up and hugging him lovingly. Sora hugged his guardian back, “Aqua! I! I was so scared!” He cried into her shoulder, attempting to tell her the story through sobs and mumbles. She stroked his head shushing him and encouraging him to get some sleep. 

 

The officers talked amongst themselves, one opened up a vanilla folder, the others grimaced and told him to close it. An officer asked if it was alright to question Sora, Aqua refused but Sora insisted on telling the men everything he had seen and heard. Aqua sat the boy down, still disagreeing with the idea of interrogating a child. Sora spoke with a many police officers, some recommended for him to be taken to a doctor then to a psychiatrist. 

 

“And did you know any of the kids in the pictures?” Sora nodded, “They were my friends...I miss them so much and I'm sad that I'll never see them again...ever…” The officer placed a hand on the boy's head, “I'm sure you've made great memories with your friends, haven't you? Hold onto them, cherish them. They'll always be right here.” He pointed to the boy's heart. Sora put a hand over his head, he did have good memories with his friends and he was going to save those memories forever and ever. 

 

Sora smiled up at the man, “Thank you mister.” The officer smiled, “Call me Axel.” 


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small little snippet of how Sora is doing.

Years past and Sora did end up going to therapy, he met new friends and made even better memories. He was on the verge of 18, he who was once an idol ended up in an idol group. He'd made friends with the officer he'd met as a child, Axel, and Axel introduced him to a young man named Xehanort. They hit it off pretty quickly and before they knew it, they'd started dating. 

 

Sora told Xehanort everything that happened to him on that day. He thought that after almost 13 years he'd stop crying about the incident but he didn't. Xehanort comforted him by hugging him close to his chest and adorning his face soft kisses. “What you're feeling is okay,” he started softly, “I know you were scared and afraid, who wouldn't be? But you faced your fears and I'm incredibly proud of you love.” Sora smiled at his boyfriend, wiping the tears from his eyes, “Thank you...You’re amazing, what would I do without you?” 

 

Xehanort shrugged, “Probably be a sad, lonely, idol with a not so amazing boyfriend.” Sora giggled, “Yeah you're right.” He glanced down at the colourful bracelet on his wrist, “I'm glad that we could be happy and I hope you, Kairi, Ienzo, and all of those other kids can be happy too.” Xehanort looked at the bright sky, “Talking to Riku?” “Mhm. I made a promise to myself.” “Oh? And what's that?” Sora smiled holding his hand up to the sky, the sun illuminating the bracelet, “I promised to take them with me so they could see the world too. I won't take this off ever. I think their souls might be in there and I want them to be happy and see things that they didn't get to see.” 

 

“How poetic.” Sora smiled, “Thanks. We should get home, Aqua will be mad if she finds out you Sora-napped me.” The darker teen chuckled, standing and offering his hand to his boyfriend, who graciously took it. “And for the record, I didn't Sora-nap you, at least not  _ yet. _ ” Playfully rolling his eyes he held his boyfriend's hand tightly, “Let's go home, Xeha.” 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be one pre-quel coming soon so stay tune.


End file.
